Modern vehicle seats are becoming more and more comfortable as a further understanding of human ergonomics, posture, and comfortability is studied. Vehicle seating assemblies that include comfort components in the vehicle seatback and the vehicle seat can provide the driver and passengers with improved comfort and increased endurance for extensive vehicle rides. Additionally, safety concerns for passengers during collision events are considered in vehicle seat design. Accordingly, vehicle seating assemblies that include components to accommodate the different sizes and shapes of drivers and passengers, as well as maintain safety of drivers and passengers, have become increasingly important.